1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool control system and a machine tool control method and a detection system and a detection method therefor, and particularly, it relates to a control system and a control method for a machine tool including a main spindle with a tool or a combination of a tool and a holder (hereafter collectively "tooling body") mounted thereon, as well as to a detection system and a detection method for the same.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In numerical control (hereafter simply "NC") machine tools, the main spindle includes a tooling body mounted thereon, as it is selected by a machine operator or an NC programmer to effect a voluntary processing, and has its number of revolutions per unit time, generally per minute, (hereafter "rpm") instructed by the operator or programmer.
When the main spindle is driven to rotate, the tooling body mounted thereon has its energy of rotation.
If the selected tooling body has a large moment of inertia (hereafter sometimes simply "inertia"), the magnitude of rotation energy may increase to an uncontrollable level, as the rpm becomes large. Accordingly, the rpm is controlled under a limit.
If the inertia is very large, the magnitude of rotation energy may go uncontrollable under the limit. If the instructed rpm were inappropriate, the machine tool might have been damaged or the operator might have felt a fear. Therefore, the operator as well as the programmer has a great concern to the inertia of the selected tooling body.
Further, the selected tooling body maybe asymmetric about a rotation axis in configuration, weight, material or product substance. The asymmetry may cause an asymmetric generation of centrifugal forces, with an increasing tendency to develop an acentric rotation, as the rpm of the spindle increases.
However, no convenient measures are available to know the moment of inertia and/or check for an asymmetry of the selected tooling body.